Harvest Time For The Wolf!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie accidently drinks a shape-shifting potion, she turns into a young Loboan and Blitzwolfer and her grow a bit closer. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another terrific story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Harvest Time For The Wolf!**

Cassie was told that she could go with Blitzwolfer down to Frankenstrike's lab only if she promised to not touch one thing!

"Now Cassie," Blitzwolfer warned.

"I know, I know. Don't touch anything," she giggled. He nodded and gave her a gentle lick and the two went down in the basement. While they were down there, Cassie sipped on her orange soda as she looked at the many bottles of items and liquids.

"Pretty cool huh?" Blitzwolfer smiled.

"I'll say! It's so cool down here! So, what do we need?!" Cassie asked.

"Some medicine for one of the Plumbers. The Knights have been attacking harder and they needed a special serum from down here." Came the response.

"Here. I'll help you look!" Cassie said, now putting down her soda. After a few minutes, they found the missing serum and prepared to head back up.

"Cool!" Cassie cheered, unaware that she picked up the wrong glass and drank from it! Blitzwolfer turned just in time to see that Cassie wasn't paying attention and was drinking from the wrong glass!

"CASSIE!" He screamed, now rushing over to her. Cassie could see the pure horror in his eyes and she looked in her hand to see the wrong glass! "Stay here! I'm going to get help!" And with that, he bolted upstairs and yelled for Frankenstrike.

"I got the wrong glass!" She yelled in horror. Frankenstrike heard their cries and raced downstairs! Seeing the wrong glass in her hand and the tears welling up in her eyes, he put two and two together.

"Come here, honey. Shhh…," he cooed, now picking her up and kissing her forehead. "You're alright. You just accidentally drank some of my shape-shifting formula."

"I-I did?" she asked. She then squealed as she was changing into a young she-wolf before her own eyes!

"It appears since Blitzwolfer is the last alien that you touched, you will temporarily be a she-wolf," Frankenstrike chuckled.

Cassie was in awe when she saw herself changing and knew that Blitzwolfer would be in even more shock when he came back. It didn't take long for the large wolf to race back down to check on her. When he saw the female wolf in his midst, he stopped short.

"What on Earth?! Who are you?! Where's Cassie?!" he said in surprise.

"No one in particular," she giggled, now running over and licking his face. She then winked at Frankenstrike and ran upstairs around the mansion!

"Hey! Come back here!" Blitzwolfer demanded. He began chasing after this new female wolf, especially since her scent seemed so familiar to him.

"Stop chasing me, Blitz," she laughed, now trying to dodge his attempted grab for her!

"Cassie?! Is that you?!" He gasped.

"Yep! It's me! That formula changed me into a wolf like you! But don't worry; Frankenstrike told me that everything would be temporary," she grinned.

"Well, you definitely are an attractive wolf for sure," he grinned, now circling her and admiring her new form. "Come on! I'll teach you how to hunt!"

Cassie grinned and began chasing after him. She enjoyed being with him more than anything else in the world!  
After a few hours of hunting and eating their favorite treats, they heard about Plumbers needed more medicine. Blitz had already delivered the first order, but now they were requesting another one.

"Cassie, I have to go on another delivery run. Stay here where it's safe."

"But Blitz, I want to come!"

"You can't! It's too dangerous; the Knights are still in the area," he said. But when she gave him her puppy dog eyes, he was sold. "You better stay by me at all times!"

"I promise!"

But if only that were the case.

Once they arrived, the Knights fought harder than ever and everyone was in serious danger! Cassie was told to head back to the mansion for safety, but she refused to listen!

"I can't leave you alone!"

"Cassie, go back!" Blitzwolfer demanded sternly.

"I can't leave you in this place, Blitz! I-LOOK OUT!" She screamed, now seeing a Knight aim his gun at him. She let out a powerful sonic howl that not only pushed the Knight back, but it accidentally injured some Plumbers!

"Get that menace out of here!" A Plumber angrily hissed.

"Yes! That amateur could get us killed!"

"You don't talk to her that way!" Blitzwolfer growled, now making the others back off. But when he turned around Cassie was gone.

 _Back at the mansion…_

Word got around about what happened with Cassie's change and how she accidentally almost fried some Plumbers with her sonic howl. Feeling so upset, Cassie sadly retreated to her room and began to cry hard.

"This was the worst day ever!" She cried in her hands. It wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door. She slowly got up to answer it and when she did, she was met with a big hug around her waist.

"There you are," Blitzwolfer cooed, now rubbing against her face. "Sweetpaws, I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey, Blitz," she said sadly. "Sorry I made you concerned."

"Now don't be upset. Everything is alright." He said gently.

"No it's not, Blitz…all of this has been a mess because of me," Cassie said, now sadly turning away. "Blitz, the others are having a harvest party campfire in the backyard. You better go before you miss it."

And with that, she got back under the covers and pulled them tightly over her. Blitz's ears stood straight up in defiance and he got on the bed with her and stuck himself under the covers too.

"HEY!" She squealed.

"I'm not going to a harvest party campfire by myself. If there is any party, we are going together." Came the determined response.

"I don't want to!"

"Yes, you do! You love campfires. Now come out of here," he said, now nudging her more and more with his snout.

"Hey! Blitz, stop pushing! I'm gonna fall off!" she squealed, now feeling the edge of the bed. But the determined wolf did not stop! Soon, both tumbled over the edge of the bed and onto the soft carpet below. Cassie was trying to get untangled from the sheets when she felt gentle claws tickling her under the sheets! Since she was still in wolf form, her stomach was extra sensitive!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH OHOHOHOH STAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAP!" She begged. He poked his head out and gave her an evil smirk.

"Nope. You see, Sweetpaws…when you changed your form you also gained our tickle spots and your stomach will now be even more ticklish!" He chuckled, now licking all over her stomach again.

"NOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! BLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHITZ!"

"Or maybe here?" he asked, now using his claws to then scratch behind her ears, making her giggle and squirm. Those were sensitive spots too!

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! QUIT IT!"

"I may stop if you accept my offer of going to the campfire with me. If not, I will stay up here and tickle you until you do!" he said in a half serious and half playful tone.

Cassie panted a bit and attempted to get up, but he gently leaned over her and put both hands on each side of her, arching an amused brow.

"Cassie." He warned. "You know if you try to escape, I'm only going to hunt you down and get you, Sweetpaws."

And with that, he bent down and planted ticklish kisses all over her face. Giggling in glee, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. After a few moments of cuddling, he let her up. As she stood, she looked in the mirror and noticed she was back to normal! The wolf transformation had worn off.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," she said, now examining her hands and face. But she giggled as she felt a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"I like you the way you are. Now come on! I want some s'mores!" Blitzwolfer smiled, now picking her up and darting down the stairs with her in his arms.

One thing's for sure, Blitzwolfer was always there when she needed him, no matter what. And there was no better way to end an adventure than having a wonderful harvest party filled with loved ones and great food.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
